


So Very Wrong (but so very good)

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doppelganger, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e04 Doppelganger, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Doppelganger" Rodney has new fantasy material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Very Wrong (but so very good)

When Rodney fantasizes about the two Johns fucking, he sees the doppelganger--Sheppard--on top. He imagines John on his knees and  
elbows, his pants and shorts shoved down around his knees and Sheppard's hand pressing between his shoulder blades. John's silent at  
first aside from his harsh breathing--Rodney figures it took a lot to get him down on the floor like that. But then, just as Sheppard is  
about to push into him, John mutters "don't" through gritted teeth.

 

"I know you want it," Sheppard growls. "I'm you, remember." He shoves into John hard enough that Rodney winces. "You like this, like to pretend you don't love dick."

 

John's fingers splay out across the painted floor and Sheppard chuckles. "But we both know better, don't we? We both know you love a good hard fuck." And, as Rodney watches, Sheppard gives John just that, slamming into him hard enough to make John's body shudder.

 

John remains silent for a time, but then Rodney can hear him. First it's just breathy little noises that John's obviously biting back, but then he gets louder, groaning deeply as he suddenly arches up into Sheppard's thrusts.

 

"Yeah," Sheppard pants. "What did I tell you? You're nothing but a slut." He takes his hand off John's back and slides it up into John's hair, grabbing hard. "The great Col. John Sheppard is a cock starved whore." John makes a whining noise at that and Sheppard laughs.

 

"Too bad they can't see you like this, spread out on the gateroom floor getting fucked. Well, most of them can't see you...." Sheppard sits back suddenly, hauling John with him until John's on Sheppard's lap and Rodney can see his long torso writhing as Sheppard keeps fucking him.

 

Suddenly, Sheppard's hand in John's hair twists and he leans in and bites John's ear. "Look. Look over there, John. McKay's watching; he knows you're nothing more than a fucking whore."

 

John's eyes fly open and he stares at Rodney in shock for a moment before he tosses his head back and comes.

 

If he's made it this far in the fantasy, Rodney always comes at this point. After, when he's in the shower, he wonders if all the soap in the world will get him clean, but he knows that the next night, he'll be there, jerking off to the same scene.

 

* * *

 

There is another fantasy of course. In this one, Rodney's the one down on the gateroom floor, naked and panting and perfectly okay with it because he thinks it's John behind him. But when Sheppard shoves in hard and it hurts because there's no prep and hardly any lube and of course Sheppard is as hung as Rodney's always thought John would be, so of course Rodney complains and Sheppard, that bastard, just growls and keeps on fucking him, Rodney _knows_ who he's dealing with. When Rodney struggles, Sheppard growls even harder.

 

"If I took John down," he says, "then _you_ certainly can't get away." He leans down and bites Rodney's neck. "Not that you want to, right, Rodney?"

 

Rodney just moans; Sheppard's like a goddamn machine, and yeah, Rodney's getting the fuck of a lifetime and he hates the fact that his body's happy to go along for the ride and doesn't really care that this isn't John behind him.

 

It's only when something nudges his chin that he opens his eyes and sees a pair of combat boots in front of him. Looking up, he sees that they're only half-laced and he swallows hard and keeps looking up until he meets John's eyes.

 

"This is what you want?" he asks, his voice quiet and maybe even a little confused.

 

When Rodney tries to babble out some answer, something to excuse what John's seeing, Sheppard laughs. "You wanted to be his first didn't you, John? Wanted to tap this nice, tight, virgin ass of his? Your bad luck that I got here before you; he's tight and I think he likes it rough, likes that it hurts, don't you, McKay?"

 

He thrusts hard and Rodney whimpers because, yeah, he does like it and that's just so fucked up and oh God, John's seeing him come apart like this.

 

"Jesus, Rodney," John says, crouching down. "You're really getting off on this, aren't you?"

 

"You know," Sheppard says, pausing. When Rodney moans and presses back, Sheppard slaps his ass. "Stop it." There's a pause and Rodney knows that John and Sheppard are looking at one another.

 

Then, John's sitting down in front of Rodney, his legs spread and Rodney watches in shock as John unbuttons his BDUs and pushes them down enough to reveal that he's not wearing shorts _and_ is hard as a rock. Sheppard shoves Rodney forward a little and John reaches down, grabbing the hair on the back of Rodney's head.

 

"Open up," he says and as Rodney opens his mouth and takes that big dick in, he's suddenly not at all sure which of them is Sheppard and which is John and, if only to himself, he has to admit that he doesn't really care.

 

He tries for finesse, tries to use his tongue a little, but John seems more interested in fucking his face and so Rodney finally gives up, tilting his head just right and moaning as John shoves into his throat. Behind him, Sheppard starts up again and it's almost too much; Rodney's choking on cock and being fucked so hard he's sure he won't be able to sit down for a week and really he can't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

 

Finally, Sheppard slams in one last time before going still; as his fingers go tight on Rodney's hips, Rodney knows Sheppard's coming. And then John's pulling Rodney up and off his cock and Rodney's whining because John hasn't come yet and he really really _wants_ John to come in his mouth, or maybe he doesn't, because....

 

John and Sheppard both manhandle him into a new position; he's on his hands and knees looking right at John's cock as John jerks off and Rodney's got about a second to realize what's about to happen before it happens and John's coming all over Rodney's face and hair.

 

If Rodney makes it this far into the fantasy, he usually comes, not after John's come on him, but when Sheppard slaps his ass and says, "next time, you can fuck him and I'll take his mouth."

 

Sooner or later, Rodney thinks in the morning, John's going to wonder why Rodney's hiding in his lab these days. Rodney hopes it's later.

 

_\--end--_

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as two pieces of comment fic in [girly_curl_3](http://girly-curl-3.livejournal.com/)'s LJ. She wanted John/Doppel!Shep action and I figured that Rodney probably did too. :) I'm not really sure where this falls on the consentuality scale since it's all a fantasy and not really happening.


End file.
